<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All In a Day's Work by SensibleRen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770637">All In a Day's Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen'>SensibleRen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Home of Our Own (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayne is busy working, however he has another different kind of job lined up for later. Unknown to him though is that his mom follows him and figures it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shayne Patrick Lacey/ Original Male Character, Shayne Patrick Lacey/OMC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All In a Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Shayne’s mom realizing Shayne gets his money from other places apart from his shoe shining business, mentioned early on in the movie. This is all a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>It was Saturday morning as Shayne walked down the stairs from the rundown apartment complex. He had a date settled with one of his customers, his name Alfred Willard. The man had dark black hair, hazel eyes and was around the age of 30. He had been seeing him and some other guy named Tyler for a while now, he earned a steady 200-300 dollars every time he met up with them which he then would bring home. However, his mother only knew about his shoe shining business, and she would never believe he made over 200 bucks in one day so he started slowly infiltrating it with his normal money as he added about 10 or 20 dollars every day to his daily earnings. </p><p>After 15 minutes of walking he arrived at his constant shoe shining spot, he was positioned next to a tuxedo rental place and a stationery shop, the street was near downtown so he usually received a decent amount of pedestrians. He arrived as he walked over to the Tuxedo rental store and shouted “I’m here!” while he walked inside. The nice old lady, Ms.Timmons gave him a sweet smile as she handed him the key to open up the drawers of the shoe shine station. He made light chat as he then went outside with the key. His days of work had all started when he noticed the unused station about a year back, he had walked in and asked about it and the lady gave him an offer that he could use it as long as she received 20% of the money earned. She was mostly happy to see it being used again after the last person to work there had been her older brother, when her father still ran the shop, it had all been years ago. He opened the drawers as he got out the materials and placed the key onto the pocket of his jeans. </p><p>Two hours went by and it was about 11:30, he had already received several customers as several dollars amounting to nearly 10 adorned his pocket. He glanced again at his watch as he placed the materials inside the drawer and locked it. He placed the key secure on the pocket of his jeans again as he walked into the tuxedo rental shop for the second time that morning.<br/>“Ms. Timmons! I’ll be back in about half an hour, I have something urgent to do” he shouted as he stood on the doorway.<br/>The gray-haired old lady turned to look at him as she was taking measurements for a customer, “Oh ok, sure thing!” she answered back to Shayne as she continued her work. Shayne walked towards the end of the street as he waited by the pedestrian crossing signal on the corner. His hands deep inside the pockets of his denim jacket as he eyed warily the people crossing the crosswalk.  </p><p>He only had to wait several minutes as the man he was waiting for appeared. Alfred was wearing a blue plaid button-up shirt with a pair of old jeans, and rather new looking sneakers. </p><p>“Been waiting for me kid?” he asked sporting a smile, “you won’t have to wait any longer, let’s go” the man said as he motioned him over with  his hand, they turned the corner and walked about 4 blocks till they stopped at a limestone townhouse run-down hotel. </p><p>“If anyone asks you, remember that you’re my son” the man mentioned quietly. This did not seem strange for Shayne since he had met the man through his friend Daryl. The man had told him the first time they were together that he was glad Shayne had dark hair since he could pass off as his son. He had a  kink for calling the boys he was with his ‘sons’, like some dark twisted fantasy. </p><p>Shayne simply nodded as he followed the man towards the inside of the building, it seemed he had already rented the room as they passed by the main desk and headed towards the elevator. </p><p>The elevator doors were about to close as an older man stopped the doors and entered with a quick apology as he settled himself inside the elevator, clicking on the 4 button.  </p><p>Alfred pressed on the third floor button, as the doors silently closed. The elevator ride felt awkward and quiet as they moved up, as suddenly the old man broke the silence. </p><p>“You guys here on vacation?” </p><p>Alfred answered quickly and nonchalantly, “Actually we are, me and my son are staying here for a couple of days,'' as he placed his hand over Shayne’s shoulders. While it might look like a fatherly mannerism, it was traced with possessiveness. </p><p>The older man smiled, “I’m pretty sure you will have plenty of fun here in LA”<br/>Alfred gave him a big and reassuring smile, “you bet we will”. </p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth as the elevator doors opened and Alfred walked out quickly followed by Shayne who was looking down at the carpeted floors. </p><p>The elevator doors closed moments after. </p><p>“You ready to have fun on your vacation?” Alfred asked as he grabbed Shayne’s hand and led him towards the rented out hotel room. </p><p>Shayne did not answer, as the guy grabbed a key from his jean pocket and used it to open up the door. </p><p>The door was barely open as he shoved Shayne harshly inside.<br/>“Let’s get this over with shall we?” he asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt, Shayne did not need to be told instructions as he took off his jean jacket. </p><p>“Wait! I want to undress you. What type of a father will I be if I don't help my son?” the man said as he fully removed his shirt and dropped it to the side, near the door. </p><p>“Sit down on the bed” </p><p>Shayne did as told as he sat down on one of the sides. Alfred walked over as he whispered out “You don’t know how unbelievably hard it made me to call you my son in front of that old croaker” </p><p>It was then that Shayne noticed the visible bulge in front of the man’s jeans, the blue shirt had completely hidden it out of sight. </p><p>“Up” the man motioned as Shayne obeyed and lifted his hands up. </p><p>The man slowly removed the boy’s shirt, his eyes wandering through every exposed piece of skin. The gorgeous pale soft white skin, and the light pink color of his nipples. </p><p>The man then kneeled down as he took off Shayne’s shoes and soon the pants were off too as well as his underwear.<br/>He then laid down on the bed, sitting down against the headboard as he motioned towards Shayne. </p><p>“Walk around the room will you” the man said, more like a statement than a question. </p><p>Shayne slowly stood up as he walked towards the door, and slowly made his way back again towards the bed. </p><p>Alfred growled in between his teeth as he looked at Shayne’s slim waist and at his privates, “If you lived with me you would never be allowed to wear any clothing while you were at home” ,the man stated followed by a dirty wink.<br/>Shayne’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he stopped next to the bed. </p><p>The lights in the room were turned off as the only light filtering in was the one by a decently big window on one side of the room. </p><p>“Climb up here” <br/>Shayne climbed up on the bed, the older man smiled as he moved his two large hands and cupped Shayne’s face. </p><p>“You’re so pretty... my boy is so pretty” he muttered under his breath as he stared at Shayne’s unblemished skin, the beautiful supple lips, the perfect nose, the long lashes adorning his large hazel cat-like eyes.<br/>He was almost like a porcelain doll. </p><p>The boy’s cheeks flushed a tinted pink at the strong gaze of the other as he couldn’t look him in the eye. </p><p>The man in turn leaned in and placed a solid kiss against Shayne’s lips. </p><p>“You’re all mine” Alfred said as he pushed him making him fall back against the plush sheets of the hotel bed. <br/>It was all a hot blur as they kissed and groaned into each others mouths, Shayne’s dick held tightly in between Alfred’s hand. </p><p>“It feels good” the boy moaned in between the kiss as he closed his eyes, Alfred nipping and kissing at his lower lip desperately. </p><p>Alfred placed his tongue inside Shayne’s open mouth as their tongues circled against each other in a messy cycle. <br/>Shayne thrusted against Alfred’s hand, his dick now fully hard against it. Precum slowly leaking from the reddened head. </p><p>Alfred finally separated from Shayne as he sat up on the bed, looking him over.</p><p>“Open your legs for me son”</p><p>Shayne looked up at the older man as he stretched his legs open, bending them at the knee showing off his small pink hole. No matter how much he did this action it always managed to be a bit embarrassing, almost like revealing all your secrets to someone else. He wasn’t close to Alfred in day to day life, so opening his legs for him whenever they got together always proved to be slightly nerve wracking. </p><p>Oblivious to the younger’s inner struggles Alfred positioned himself in between Shayne’s legs as he reached into his forgotten pants left aside and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. He squeezed a decent amount of the substance onto his fingers, after all he didn’t want to damage his small boy in any way. </p><p>He slowly inserted his coated pointer finger inside the younger, as said boy closed his eyes taking a deep breath. </p><p> “Everything will be okay, you’re doing fine” Alfred mustered softly as he pressed a soft kiss against Shayne’s temple, at the same time moving the finger in and out slowly. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be working at that little shoe shining place right now right?” the man asked, wiggling a second finger next to the first one. </p><p>Shayne closed his eyes tightly as he nodded, “yes” </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll give you a big tip today” the man whispered, continuing his actions. </p><p>Shayne’s breath hitched as a third finger was added, slowly and steadily. The young boy groaned as Alfred started thrusting the fingers in and out, hitting a particular spot that made Shayne arch his back.<br/>“Slow-er” he breathed out. </p><p>The man continued, however a bit more slowly until he finally pulled out the three digits. <br/>He then positioned himself in between the younger’s legs, taking a moment to take in the pure perfection that was Shayne Patrick Lacey. As he aligned himself and eased his way in, emitting a groan at the tight space inside pressing against his hard dick. </p><p>“You feel amazing” Alfred muttered as he gave Shayne a peck on the lips. </p><p>In no time they were like animals, Alfred rooting deep inside the boy, as Shayne moaned and bit hard against his lower lip. <br/>Alfred wrapped a hand around Shayne’s hard dick as he started pumping it, on rhythm with his thrusts. Shayne closed his eyes tightly, his mind on physical overload as he felt like he was some sort of body mass floating around the room. Like if he was out of his body, becoming one with the room and one with the man above him. However the rough words uttered by the man on top of him brought him sharply back. </p><p>“Shayne, I want you to call me dad” </p><p>This came as a shock, the couple of times he had been with Alfred he had always called him ‘son’ , however he had never given the request to be called ‘dad’. This alarmed him, however he saw Alfred’s expecting eyes as Shayne gulped down a lump in his throat. </p><p>“D-Dad” </p><p>“Say it louder” </p><p>As Alfred started moving again, going out nearly all the way before slamming forcefully back in, rocking Shayne’s small frame slowly back and forth. </p><p>“Dad! Daddy!” Shayne croaked out, as he hoped the light from outside was not strong enough to show his teary eyes through the window blinds. He felt dirty, he was here defiling his dad’s name. His dad was dead, and he was using his name while doing such dirty things with men twice his age. He felt rotten, and guilty most of all. </p><p>Alfred reached out as he pinched one of Shayne’s nipples. <br/>Shayne let out a high pitched moan, everything felt like it was happening way too fast, he felt lost. </p><p>“Dad… Da-” </p><p>He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he came with a jolt followed by a moan. The semen landed over his torso as he was breathing heavily. Alfred continued rocking back and forth before he gave a deep groan, pulled out and came over Shayne’s chest. He stayed still several moments, their breathing being the only sound in the quiet room. Shayne looked up at Alfred, part of him glad it was over. He always felt like someone else when he was doing things like that, almost like the person getting fucked was some other wicked version of him, but he knew it was all him. </p><p>Alfred leaned down as he gave Shayne a last deep kiss before stretching his arm and grabbing a kleenex from the night stand. </p><p>He cleaned them both up, as he asked Shayne. </p><p>“You want to take a shower?”<br/>“No, i’ll take one later, I have to go back to work” </p><p>“‘Kay’ he muttered as he passed the younger his clothes and they both dressed up quietly. </p><p>They left the room, as a lady from housekeeping looked at them suspiciously for a half a moment before going back to work, pushing a cart down the hallway. </p><p>They exited the building, this time their elevator ride undisrupted.<br/>“Well I’ll tell Daryl when I want to meet you again” the man said with a smile as he looked at the younger while they walked down the outside stairs. </p><p>“K, he’ll notify me”<br/>Shayne fixed his belt, which he noticed he had put on the wrong indent.<br/>Alfred then stopped him as he reached into his pocket and got out a wad of cash wrapped with a rubber band. “Here it is 200 dollars, in 10s and 20s like you asked… and here is an extra tip for being extra nice today’ the man said as he reached into his other pocket and grabbed his wallet and gave him a crisp 50 dollar bill. The man leaned down and gave him a last quick peck on the lips. </p><p>Shayne thanked him as he returned tiredly to his shoe shining station, the man heading down the opposite way. He was going to leave early today, but he decided to stay a couple more hours. Nothing looked more suspicious than arriving early with a 10 or 20 dollar bill, his mom would insist he stole it. </p><p>
  <b>Approx. 1 hr 10 min ago -</b>
</p><p>Shayne’s mom, Frances walked out of her apartment complex, brown paper bag in hand. Her son had walked out to his shoe shining job and had forgotten his lunch. </p><p>She walked down the semi-busy streets of late morning Los Angeles. She spotted Shayne in the distance as she approached, however she was about a block away and ready to call him out once in earshot. Her plans were changed as she saw him stand up and lock up the station. </p><p>
  <em> That makes no sense, he doesn’t have lunch until 12.. Maybe he’s off for a bathroom break?  </em>
</p><p>She crossed the street, however her interests peaked when she saw him stop at the corner. She decided instead to go to the street parallel that one and decided to sit at one of the benches, wondering where he was going to go. </p><p>Frances thought he might be waiting for a friend, a secret girlfriend, a high school gang?</p><p>She was really confused when instead she saw an older man appear, which seemed to be in his mid- thirties. Shayne followed him as they set off walking. </p><p>
  <em> I told him not to ever go with strangers! </em>
</p><p>She thought angrily, however the body language Shayne had displayed, seemed to indicate they weren’t exactly strangers and that worried her. </p><p>
  <em> Who could that man be? A possible drug dealer?  </em>
</p><p>She followed them, far behind, so as to not get caught in between her snooping. <br/>She was even more confused when she saw them stop at what seemed like some sort of apartment building or hotel? She wasn’t sure.</p><p><em> Shayne never told me he cleaned houses…., </em>was the first thought in her head. She decided to wait for him to come out as she sat down a little bit further down the sidewalk, the street was in between her sitting spot and the building across. </p><p>She waited there for nearly an hour, she was tired, but the fact that that was her son inside there didn't make her want to move anywhere else. </p><p>
  <em> ‘There they are!’  </em>
</p><p>She saw them finally get out of the building as Shayne followed the older man down the stairs. However she felt her heart drop as she saw Shayne fixing his pants and belt. <br/>Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she saw the older man pull out money from his pocket and give it to Shayne who pocketed it! <br/>The man leaned in to kiss her son, as her son just easily let it happen.</p><p>She saw them head off in different directions. She stood there flabbergasted. Frances was a woman that immediately took control of a situation and didn’t care what other people said. However, right now she was utterly lost and so right down confused. </p><p>
  <em> I have to be wrong… there is no way Shayne is…. is…a  </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t dare to think of even the word, but it was there in the back of her head. </p><p><em> ...prostitute. </em> <em><br/></em>Her head seemed to wander at how Shayne recently had been bringing in more 10s and 20s regularly, she thought it was because he was beginning to have regular customers in his shoe shining business. This was not what she thought by ‘regular customers’. She tried to recall the first time when he started bringing in more 10s, a notable difference when his other money before had mostly been 1s or 5s. She cursed at herself for not noticing, but then again this was the last thing she would have thought of. She remembered him coming home some days looking more tired, she figured there was just more foot traffic that day, but now she doubted it. </p><p>She felt so upset, she remembered him those days spending longer in the shower, and her cursing at him for using up the hot water. </p><p>Frances didn’t know what to do… she didn’t know if she could confront him.. What exactly would she tell him anyways. What exactly COULD she tell him?  She felt a weight in her lap as she remembered the brown lunch bag.She stood up from her place as she went down the other street again headed back to the tuxedo rental place. </p><p>There she saw Shayne opening  up the station again with his key, as he got out his materials again. She walked towards him, and stood right behind his crouching position. She tapped his shoulder as she saw him turn around to stare at her. </p><p>She felt a lump in her throat as she saw him with a look she had never seen before. His eyes seemed almost turned off like someone had gone in and turned them off, his usual shine gone. He looked almost sickly, as his face showed such feelings of hurt and pain she had never seen before. The look however completely changed in a second as Shayne noticed it was her, however she had seen it. </p><p>Shayne looked at her with a bemused but confused smile. “Mom what are you doing here? You know I’m working” he said as he stood up and placed the key in his pocket. </p><p>“I-- I brought your lunch” she said moving the lunch bag towards him. </p><p>“Oh thank you, I completely forgot about it!” he said with a beautiful smile as he looked at her.<br/>“M-mom? Are you okay??” he asked as he stared at her. </p><p>“I’m okay,” she said as she wiped off a tear from her eye, “sorry just stress, I’ll see you at home” <br/>As she quickly walked away back towards the apartment.  </p><p>That night it became evident to her, they had to get away from here. </p><p>She saw Shayne staring outside the window towards the shining red sign from the shop in front of their cheap apartment. He had been doing that a lot, not doing anything. Just staring at the sign and street outside, not saying anything, his mind deep in thoughts. He would just stare until he fell asleep.</p><p> They had to get away. Away from Los Angeles. </p><p>Shayne was not going to be doing that again, ever. She needed to go somewhere else. What if her other children turned the same wheel? She couldn’t afford that, she couldn’t live with herself if it did. <br/>From the kitchen table, her eyes wandered to the bed in their small studio apartment, as her eyes raked over the sleeping bodies of her children snuggled under the blankets. </p><p>She had to protect them.</p><p>Even if it meant them moving entirely. </p><p>She didn’t want to see that look in Shayne’s eyes ever again. </p><p>
  <em> We have to move -- we just have to. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>